(Piperidinylalkyl)-quinazoline derivatives having potent serotonin-antagonistic properties have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,127. The compounds of the present invention differ from the hereinabove-mentioned prior-art compounds by their substitution on the quinazoline moiety and by their increased serotonin-antagonistic properties.